Space Junk House Rules
This page will have Additional house rules for space Junk. THESE SPECIALTIES ARE OPTIONAL. You may choose to operate under grandfathered Specialty rules if you prefer. Specialties MILITARY SPECIALIST • Military Stream, 7 Pool Points Military Specialists are dedicated military campaigners. These Characters are individuals whose blood sings with the call to battle, be they freelance mercenaries, Guilded Battle-Masters, or city-state militia. These are the people who want nothing other than the glory and horror of battle. To this end they immerse themselves into rigorous mental and physical training that requires the below Pre-Requisites, and confers the below Skills and bonuses. Pre-Requisites: *Physical Strength and Endurance Attributes must both be at least 2 higher than Racial Base Attribute score. *2 Millitary Skills at level 3 *2 Hand-Held Combat Skills at level 3 Bonuses: *Raise the Level Cap on Combat, Military, and Physical Skills up to Level 6. *+1 to Physical Strength Attribute. *+1 to Endurance Attribute. *+1 Action per Round. *+2 to Strike with Hand-Held Weapons. *+10 DC *Gain 1 Body hardening Technique *+3 to all Special Combat Skills, (See the Skills Section for details on Special Combat Skills ). *+3 Combat Pool Points per combat. *Military Specialists can use one additional Combat Style each Round. |} MILITARY VETERAN • Military Stream, 9 Pool Points Savvy, grizzled, veterans of many campaigns, these elite, career soldiers have a knack for survival. Able to survive behind enemy lines without support or proper equipment they are often called upon to fill the ranks of Special Forces and Elite Units. Pre-Requisites: *Military Specialist *Adrenalize Level 6 *Squad Command Level 6 *3 Physical Skills level 6 Bonuses: *+3 To Skill Caps on Hand-Held Combat Skills, Special Combat Skills and Military Skills . *'Physical Training': Raise the cap on Physical Skills to Level 9. *'Special Training': Pick one **Armour Training: Raise The cap of the Armour Skill and Level of Exo system or Construct this character can use with Exo-Style to Level 9 **Avoidance Training: Raise the cap on Defend and Shield Defend Skills to Level 9. *'Field Training': Pick 2 Academic Skills raise the cap on these Skills to Level 9. *'3rd Wind': Can heal one additional time during combat *'Made of Sterner Stuff': Military Veterans can add their Endurance bonus to the amount of DC below zero that they can go before dying. *Military Veterans can use 1 additional Combat Style each Round *Gain 1 Body hardening Technique *+4 Combat Pool Points per combat. |} MASTER AT ARMS • Military Stream, 9 Pool Points These experienced fighters specialize in hand-held weapon combat. From Circus acts to battle fields the most proficient weapon wielders in the galaxy come from the ranks of this specialty. Only the foolhardy willingly face a Master at Arms in single combat. Pre-Requisites: *Military Specialist *3 hand-held weapons level 6 *Aim level 6 *Locate Weakness level 6 Bonuses: *+3 To Skill Caps on Skills from the Hand-Held Combat, Military Skill Groups. *'Hand-Eye Coordination:' +1 to Strikes made with Hand-Held Weapons Skills at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 of that Skill. *'Critical Strikes' with Hand-Held Weapons are made on a natural 19 and 20. *'High Tech Overload '(Military Skill) at ''Level 1 *'Mystic Overload (Military Skill) at Level 1 *'Combat Bulk': Gain 3DC for each Combat Skill known (not including Special Combat Skills). Whenever a new (non-special) Combat Skill is learned, gain 3DC. *'Tactical Mobility: when Striking with a Hand-Held Weapon the Master at Arms gains a bonus to their Combat Movement. Instead of moving half their Combat Movement they move half + their agility bonus. *'''Second Skin: Can use a second Force Skin at the same time as Adrenalize. *Gain 1 Body Hardening Technique *Masters at Arms can use 1 additional Combat Style each Round *+4 Combat Pool Points per combat. |} AUGMENT •Augment Stream, 7 Pool Points The blood stream of every Augment Specialist carries a colony of Augment Nanites. It is unknown where these Nanites first appeared, but no one has ever been able to recreate them. A small batch of them can be injected from an Augment Specialist into a new host, and after one week they will grow into a full colony of Augment Nanites. With the proper training the new host becomes an Augment Specialist, as noted below. Pre-Requisites: *Paramedic 3 *Medical Doctor Level 3 *Basic Implants Level 3 *One Basic Tissue, Organ and Nervous System Implant installed. *Endurance at least 2 higher than the Racial Base Attribute score Bonuses: *Can raise Communications, Medical, Physical, and Trade Skills up to level 6. *Can raise Weapon Engineering, Implant Engineering and Nano Engineering Skills up to level 6. *+2 bonus to Medical Skill DF Checks *+7 to DC *Gain 1 Body hardening Technique *Reduce recovery times by 1 four hour block (it is possible to reduce recovery times to 0) *'Improved Augmentation:' The Augment can instal one additional Basic Implant. This basic Implant can be of any type (Tissue, Organ, Nervous System or Weapon) but cannot be an exact duplicate of an Implant that the Augment already has installed. This implant does not count against the normal limit for basic implants. *'Combat Endorphins: '''During Combat the Augment can spend a Speed Factor 3 Implant Action to trigger a gland that grants +1 to Strike with Mounted Weapons with an additional +1 at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 of the Augment's Basic Implants Skill. This Bonus lasts until the end of combat. *'Augment Nanites:' These specialized Nanites make an Augment Specialist. They swim through the augments blood stream fortifying the body decreasing it's allowing it to not regect or suffer adverse effects from the implants. In addition, the Nanites act as Implant Installation Nanites for all Implants installed in the Augment up to the level of the character's Augment Implants Skill. *'Augment Implants' ''(Medical Skill) at Level 1 |} INFILTRATOR •Augment Stream, 9 Pool Points Infiltrators are Augments Specialists who have been trained to use their Augment Nanites to sculpt their bodies to increase their agility, finesse and prowess and to blend in with their environs. Pre-Requisites: *Augment Specialist *Agility at least 4 higher than Racial Base Attribute Score *Augment Implants Level 6 *Information Gathering at Level 3 *Medical Doctor Level 6 *Disguise at Level 3 *Persuasion at Level 3 *Interrogation Techniques at Level 3 *Stealth Level 3 *At least one 6th level Implant installed Bonuses: *+5 to DC *+1 to personal RF at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 of Infiltrator Implants Skill. *Gain 1 Body hardening Technique *+3 to level caps on Disguise, Persuasion, Interrogation Techniques, Street Smarts, Information Gathering and Stealth *+3 to level caps on Mechanics, Electronics, Science, Implant Engineering, Medical Skills and Communications Skills *'Surprise Attack:' +1 to strike at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 of the Infiltrator's Stealth Skill while Stealthing *'Chameleon Skin: '''The Augment Nanites that permeate the Augment’s body Mutate and migrate when the transformation into Infiltrator takes place. Nano Genetic skin covers the Augment. The Augment gains the ability to rapidly change his skin pigmentation to help blend in with the surrounding terrain. The Augment has the ability “turn it off” or to change to different skin tones within the range of what is normal for his Species. Bonus +3 to DF checks on Stealth and Disguise. Characters attempting to penetrate the Disguise or notice a Stealthing Infiltrator get a – 10% to their Perception Check at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 of the Infiltrator's Infiltrator Implants Skill. *'Fluid Features: Another side effect of the Infiltrator Transformation is the ability to change facial features and body structure. The infiltrator can change facial features to any shape with the same approximate structure. This means that the Infiltrator can look like anyone with a face including beings from other Species. In addition the Infiltrator can “puff up” to look bigger or “suck up” to look smaller. The size change doesn’t affect the characters mass only their volume and does not affect the height of the character, but they can look skinny or fat. This transformation is extremely rapid requiring only 10 seconds to complete. Bonus+3 to DF checks on Disguise and Persuasion, +1 at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 of The infiltrator's Disguise Skill all of their Beguile checks. *Infiltrator Implants' ''(Medical Skill) at Level 1 |} ENFORCER • Augment Stream, 9 pool points Enforcers are Augments Specialists who have augmented themselves for endurance, power and near indestructibility. Feared on the battlefield Enforcers are well known for their practice of cannibalizing other augmented individuals. Pre-Requisites: *Augment Specialist *PS at least 4 higher than Racial Base Attribute Score *Augment Implants at Level 6 *Implant Engineering at Level 6 *Paramedic Level 6 *Close Quarters Mounted Weapons Skill at Level 3 *Ranged Mounted Weapons Skill at Level 3 *Demolitions level 3 *At least one 6th level Implant installed Bonuses: *+2 to DC *+3 to level caps on Communications, Medical, Physical, Trade and Implant Engineering and Nano Engineering Skills *+3 to level caps on Close Quarters Mounted and Ranged Mounted Weapons Skills *'Combat Implants '(Medical Skilll) ''at Level 1 *'Cannibalize Implants''' - Reduce implant install and recovery times by one 4 hour block (to a minimum of 1 minute). *'''Enforcer Implants (Medical Skill)'' at Level 1 *Gain 1 Body Hardening Technique |} ARTIFICER •Artificer Stream, 7 Pool Points Artificers use devices to cast spells. While they are capable of casting spells the same way as any mage their true power comes from their ability use and create items of Mystic power. Pre-Requisites *Mental Strength at least 2 higher than the Racial Base Attribute score *Endurance at least equal to the Racial Base Attribute score *Knit Flesh at Level 3 *Mystic Awareness at Level 3 *Spirit Weaponry at Level 3 *Any Mystic Skill at Level 3 Bonuses *Rejuvenate 1 additional Mystic Point per hour. *'Artificer Spells': Can learn Spells from Fundamental, Earth Mastery, Conflict, Mystic Manipulation, Psionic, Necro- Vitae, Weapons and two other Non-Mastery Schools of choice, up to level 6 *Can learn Rituals and Mystic Skills up to level 6 *'Runic Infusion' (Mystic Skill) ''at Level 1 *'Magic Weapon' ''(Ritual) at Level 1 *Gain 1 Body hardening Technique *+10 Mystic Points *+1 to Mental Strength *+5 DC *'Spirit Skin': +1 to DC/Spell Strength and +1PR/Spell Strength to Mystic Skins cast on the Artificer *'Gifted Healer' When casting Healing Spells the artificer grants +1 DC/level to the amount healed. *'Item Focus (Mystic Skill)'' at Level 1 *+1 Mystic Item Action. *The Speed Factor for activating Ruinicly Infused Items is SF3. Activating Ruinic items generates 3 Mystic checks. |} DUELIST •Artificer Stream, 9 Pool Points Duelists are Artificers who are dedicated to crafting and wielding the finest mystic hand-held weapons imaginable. '''Pre-Requisites *Artificer *Mental Strength at least 4 higher than the Racial Base Attribute score *Conflict Spell at Level 6 *Item Focus at Level 6 *Magic Weapon at Level 6 *Non Specialist Mystic Skill at Level 6 *Spirit Weapon at Level 6 Bonuses *Rejuvenate 1 additional Mystic Point per hour. *+3 To level Caps on Artificer Spells (Schools granted from the Artificer Specialty), Mystic Skills, Rituals and Fundamental Spells *Can learn Spells from 2 Non- Mastery Schools of choice, and 1 Elemental Mastery School. The chosen Schools have a level cap of 9. *Learn 2 Spells at Level 1 from the new Schools. *All Hand Held Weapons held by the duelist get -1 to Speed factor *+2 to Strike with Hand-Held weapons *Tune Damage (Mystic Skill) at Level 1 *+1 to Mental Strength *+15 Mystic Points *Gain 1 Body hardening Technique *+5 to DC *'Healing Touch': Restore an additional 2DC/lvl and 1RF/Lvl to the Duelist when using Knit Flesh . *'Stone Skin' : +1 to RF/Spell Strength to Mystic Skins cast on the Duelist |} PRACTITIONER •Artificer Stream, 9 Pool Points Practitioners use items in ways that other mages can only dream of. Their ability to implant powers into themselves and others blurs the lines between magic items and flesh. Pre-Requisites *Artificer *Mental Strength at least 4 higher than the Racial Base Attribute score *Read Aura Spell at Level 6 *Cure Ailments Spell At Level 6 *Runic Infusion Ritual at Level 6 *Knit Flesh Spell at Level 6 *1 Other Spell at level 6. This Spell must be from one of the two schools chosen when the character became an Artificer Bonuses *Rejuvenate 1 additional Mystic Point per hour. *+3 To level Caps on Artificer Spells (Schools granted from the Artificer Specialty). *+3 To level caps on Rituals and Fundamental Spells *+3 To level Caps on Mystic Skills *Can learn Spells from 2 Non- Mastery Schools of choice, and 1 Elemental Mastery School. The chosen Schools have a level cap of 9. *Learn 2 Spells from any of the above Schools *+1 to Endurance. *+15 Mystic Points *+2 to Strike with Hand-Held weapons *+5 DC *'Bark Skin': +2 to DC/Spell Strength to Mystic Skins cast on the Practioner *'Mystic Grafting ' (Mystic Skill) at Level 1 *Gain 1 Body Hardening Technique |} 3RD TIER GRAND MASTER •Martial Arts Stream, 21 Pool Points Grand Masters are the at the pinnacle of martial arts prowess. Pre-Requisites *Master *Champion *2 Empty hand combat skills at level 12 *Defend level 12 *5 Military Skills L12 *18 Martial arts techniques Bonuses *+3 to level Caps on Combat and Military Skills *+3 to Physical Skill Caps *Can Learn Grand Master Techniques (starts with 1) *+4 Combat Pool Points gained each Combat *'Dragon Kata' (Military Skill) Level 1 : Designate an action as a martial arts technique, can be used in a combo (eg. Translocate could be chosen allowing the character to translocate at SF1 as part of a combo). The action can be anything but it must be a specific action and it must be chosen when the Skill is learned. +1 additional action at Levels 4, 7 and 10. Characters with regrets can re-designate actions each time they Level up this Skill. *'Finisher ' When the Grand Master hits an opponent with three successful Empty hand strikes the third one can be designated as the Finisher. It gains DR equal to the Grandmasters Aggression level. The strikes must all be on the same opponent, and they must be consecutive. If the Grandmaster targets another opponent or takes a non-defend Action that isn't an Empty Hand Strike against the target then all progress towards the Finisher is lost. |} COMMANDER •Military Stream, 21 Pool Points Commanders are the paragons of military might. Pre-Requisites *Military Veteran *Master at Arms *3 Military Skills L12 *5 Combat Skills L12 *4 Physical Skills L9 Bonuses *+4 Combat Pool Points gained each Combat *+3 to level Caps on Combat and Military Skill *+3 to Physical Skill Caps *Gain 2 DC for Each Body Hardening Exercise *Use any force skin with SF0 once per combat *'Combat Action' - Change any 1 typed action into a generic action each round @ levels 1,4,7,10 *'Is that all you got?' - Once per Combat resist all effects (damage, riders, etc.) from a strike made against you. Only works on effects that target your personal DC, a character can't use the ability to save Armour or gear. *'Maxed out weaponry' - can add one additional upgrade to Hand Held, Multi weapons. Can increase the amount of runes by 3 Levels on Rune Weapons. Can add 3DR and +3 to strike to Mystic Firearms. The Commander must know the appropriate Skills or rituals to perform this upgrade. All weapons so upgraded can only be used by Commanders. |} CAPTAIN •Armour Stream, 21 Pool Points Captains go boldly where others have not gone before. Pre-Requisites *Exo Delta *Exo Specialist *Ranged Mounted Weapons Skill at Level 12 *Close Quarters Mounted Weapons Skill at level 12 *Armor Skill at Level 12 *2 Military Skills L12 *3 Pilot Skills level 12 *Vehicle Engineering Level 9 *Body Armour Engineering Level 9 *Exo-Engineering Level 9 *Operate Probe Level 9 Bonuses *+4 Combat Pool Points gained each Combat *+3 To level Caps on Combat and Military Skills *+3 To Pilot and Communication Skill Caps *'Combined Platforms' - paired fire (2 simultaneous shots 1 strike roll, 1X Accuracy, costs 1 Action, use the best strike bonus if there is a conflict) enabled on mounted weapons 1 per round at 1, 4, 7, and 10 single shots only. *'Targeting Array' - mounted bursts get accuracy. *'Take it on the Armour' Can be used 4X per round and deals 10 DR *+1RF and 1DR per Armour Skill Level in light exos or constructs *'Enhanced Target Acquisition' - reduce vehicle mounted weapon speed factors by 4 (Min SF2) |} SCOUNDREL •Artificer Stream, 9 Pool Points Part thief, part assassin, all rouge. Pre-Requisites *Rogue Master *Guild Assassin *4 Rogue Skills L12 *4 Espial Skills L12 *4 Physical Skills L9 Bonuses *+3 to level Caps on Communications Skills *+3 to level Caps on Computer Science Skills *+3 to level Caps on Domestic Skills *+3 to level Caps on Espial Skills *+3 to level Caps on Language Skills *+3 to level Caps on Lore Skills *+3 to level Caps on Medical Skills *+3 to level Caps on Physical Skills *+3 to level Caps on Pilot Skills *+3 to level Caps on Rogue Skills *+3 to level Caps on Technical Skills *+3 to level Caps on Trade Skills *Maximum Take Scoundrels get 5X the money from Rogue Ops *'Dirty Trick' (Rogue Skill) L1- once per round @ 1,4,7, and 10 the rogue can spend an action to make his next strike (must be his next action) a surprise attack. The defender must make a perception check -10 per level or be hit by the next strike with no chance to defend. Cannot be used with called strikes or expert moves. Works with Rogue weapons only. *'Flank' - The Scoundrel can Rear Strike from the facings adjacent to the rear facing of an enemy occupied hex. *'It's Better to be Lucky . . .' - once per day the Scoundrel can make a Luck Save to overcome the effects of a failed save. If he succeeds at the luck save (modified by the same modifiers as the original save) , then he takes the same effects (if any) that would have been applied if he had made the original save. |} FULL CONVERSION •Augment Stream, 21 Pool Points Full conversion borgs have traded their humanity in order to become the ultimate machine. Pre-Requisites *Infiltrator *Enforcer *5 Medical Skills L12 *3 Physical Skills L12 *4 Technical, Rogue or Espial Skills L9 Bonuses *+3 to level Caps on Non-combat, Non-military, Non Mystic Skills *Gain 1 personal DC for each implant *Add 1 DC to the amount healed per level when using Medical doctor to heal in combat *Super Augment - Gain 1 additional Basic, Infiltrator, Enforcer, and Augment implant *Adaptive field matrix - when the borg is struck , after taking damage, he gains RF +4 of the type that matches the damage he took (E or K). This bonus is not cumulative, the maximum bonus is 4KRF and 4ERF. The bonus expires at the end of combat. *Mounted weapon Master - all mounted weapons used by the Borg gain +4 to Strike and +4DR |} MASTER BUILDER •Tech Stream, 21 Pool Points Master Builders are the second coming of Gineers Pre-Requisites *Battlefield Engineer *Tech Master *8 Technical Skills L12 *4 Communications, Computer Science, and/or Lore Skills L9 Bonuses *+3 to level Caps on Non-combat, Non-military, Non Mystic Skills *+3 to Body Armour Skill Cap *-1 to Speed Factors on mounted weapons over 10Eus *'Battle Plan' Level 1: Use a Technical or Medical skill with 0 speed factor 1 per round At 1, 4, 7 and 10. Still costs an action. *'100% Productive: Master Builders have no limit on the number of project blocks they can use in a day. They still require sleep. *'Field Tuning' Level 1 (Technical Skill): Can increase the Deflector Field output of light exos by 1RF (E or K) per level of this Skill . The boosted RF lasts until the end of combat. Requires a Speed Factor 3 Skill Action. Can only be applied to fields that are protecting the Master Builder. |} WIZARD •Mage Stream, 21 Pool Points Practitioners use items in ways that other mages can only dream of. Their ability to implant powers into themselves and others blurs the lines between magic items and flesh. Pre-Requisites *Arch Mage *Meta Mage *8 Primary Element Spells L12 *4 other Non-Fundamental Spells L9 Bonuses *Rejuvenate 1 additional Mystic Point per hour. *+3 to level Caps on Spells *+3 to level Caps on Rituals *+3 to level Caps on Mystic Skills *+10 Mystic Points *'Dual Cast': Wizards can hard cast two spells as simultaneous actions. Use the spell with largest Speed Factor to determine initiative. If one or both of the spells require a strike roll then one of the strike rolls receives a -4 to strike. Costs 2 Spell Actions. *'Potent Casting' L1 - Mystic Skill : All hard cast spells that require a save get a modifier -1 per level of this skill to that save. *'Powerful Mystic' : Once per round cast any known Spell for free with a speed factor of 1 |} ALCHEMIST •Artificer Stream, 21 Pool Points Alchemists have unlocked the deepest secrets of artifact magic and can create unique magical devices. Pre-Requisites *Deulist *Practitioner *Conflict Spell at Level 12 *Item Focus at Level 12 *Magic Weapon at Level 12 *Non Specialist Mystic Skill at Level 12 *Spirit Weapon at Level12 *Runic Infusion Ritual at Level12 *2 Other Spells at level 12 from one of the two schools chosen when the character became an Artificer. *4 Fundamental Spells at Level 9 Bonuses *Rejuvenate 1 additional Mystic Point per hour. *+3 to level Caps on Spells *+3 to level Caps on Rituals *+3 to level Caps on Mystic Skills *+10 Mystic points *Gifted Healer grants +3DC/level *10DC *'Item Amplification' (Mystic Skill) Level 1: Whenever the Alchemist casts an Arcane spell from a Runic Item, that spell is cast at 1 Level higher +1 Level at Levels 4, 7, and 10 of this Skill. *'Advanced Runic Infusion Projects' |} WAR MAGE •Mentalist Stream, 21 Pool Points War Mages eat Battle Mages for breakfast. Pre-Requisites *Necromancer *Battle Mage *4 Active Spells L12 *4 Passive Spells L12 *Empower L9 *Armour L9 *Necroplasty L9 *Construct L9 Bonuses *Rejuvenate 1 additional Mystic Point per hour. *+3 to level Caps on Spells *+3 to level Caps on Rituals *+3 to level Caps on Mystic Skills *+3 to body armour Skill cap *+10 Mystic points *+1 additional minion can be controlled in combat. *+3 to the level of construct that can be used *'Motivated Construct' L1 (mystic Skill): +1 Construct Action at levels 1, 4, 7, 10 *'Spell Node Overload Ritual' Level 1: Add 1 item from the following list to any active spell node at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10, costs 500 chips and 5 MP per level **PD1 **DR 2 **BURN3 **COLD1 **AP4 **KNOCKBACK2 **FORCE4 **SHOCK3 |} Body Hardening Training These Techniques are unlocked through certain Specialties. *Kip Up - Stand up with a half move *Electro Stimulus- If you make your save from shock damage instead of applying the reduced affect apply the full shock damage to your next Melee attack *Bring The Pain - Gain +3 to Strike and DR and +1 Action per round when under the effects of Pain *Superior Regeneration - Double the amount of DC gained from regeneration of personal DC and gain the ability to Heal a Grievous Wound with a full night's sleep. *Fire Starter - If you take Burn Damage on your Personal DC at the start of the round add that much Burn damage to all melee attacks for the rest of the round *Northman - Cold damage inflicted to you personal DC by enemies reduces damage from the next strike by its rank instead of adding to it. *Rock Solid - Reduce Knockback by 1 hex per endurance bonus *Vivacious Surge - Necrotic damage does not paralyze the characters ability to regenerate personal DC. Instead that character gains Regenerate1 (cumulative) each time he is struck with Necrotic Damage. The regeneration lasts until 5 minutes after combat or the beginning of the next combat whichever comes first. *Toxin Tolerant - Reduce the Level of any poison that affects the character by their Endurance Bonus (apply the modifier before saves are rolled). A full nights rest is all that is required cure the character. *Acid Resistant - Treats acid damage as normal damage when applied to personal DC. SKILLS ASTRO-NAVIGATION Characters skilled in Astro-Navigation can find their way around the galaxy without getting lost or falling into a black hole. In addition to knowing the fastest space ways and and essential pilot lore pertaining to interstellar phenomena, the Astro-navigator also understands the basic care and feeding of Space Gates. While this skill is no substitute for Spacer Lore it does provided the navigator with a set of standard protocols for dealing with, docking and navigating through controlled space. DF 14 Orb Lore (cap= 3L/Specialty) (Progenitor Skill that can be raised with Academic or Mystic Points) The star of the progenitors can be used by anyone but its most powerful functions must be guided by someone skilled in Orb Lore. Orb lore can only be learned by successfully focusing (1XMS or End on a D%) on the SotP for 3 4hr blocks . Once they have learned this Skill they can Knowledege of the Ancients - the SotP can be used to assist with projects or Rituals adding 4L to the resultant items/Effects. This one time bonus requires an individual to use the star over a 4 hour block to upgrade the target item after it has been created. Progenitor items and other items that have been upgraded with the knowledge of the Ancients cannot be upgraded this way. Only gear can be upgraded, no Implants, Grafts, Vehicles or Ships can have this special bonus added to them. Prototype weapons and magic items that have multiple parts will have all their parts upgraded (not including targeting, e-cells or other separate add ons like bipods, bayonets etc). Any Spells cast on or through the item will be similarly upgraded. Note that it is impossible to apply this bonus twice to the same item/effect. It is not possible to create an item that casts a Spell at +4 Levels then use that Item to create another item and add 4 levels to the result. Requires a DF Check. Master of All Knowledge - all Skills, Spells and Rituals can be learned from the SotP Miracle Worker - The SotP is capable of performing Miraculous effects. The relative level of the effects depends on the number of people focusing on the desired outcome. Each person can add 4 levels to the final effect. The number of people focusing on the effect cannot exceed the level of the Orb Lore known by the person guiding the effect. Multiple guides can work together to create massive pools of power to draw from for some truly epic Miracles. Requires a DF check by the guides and a 4/hr block. DF 18 Dream Walk Domestic Skill. This Skill allows characters to walk through the dram world and communicate with others in their dreams. Characters with this Skill are called Dream Walkers. At Level 1 Characters have lucid dreams. They are aware that they are dreaming and they can remember details and conversations that took place when they wake up. At level 4 Characters can locate the dreams of others and move through the dream verse to specific dreams of other people. At level 7 Characters can influence the dream world allowing them to use Skills and Magic in the dream world in the same way that they would in the waking world. At Level 10 characters can manipulate the dream through pure force of will (MSX2 on a D%). They cannot cause massive disruptions but anything the size of a medium creature or smaller can be created destroyed or controlled by the Dream Walker. If 2 or more dreamers contest the same dream stuff a MS contest is used to determine the outcome. DREAM TECHNIQUES Dream Techniques are special abilities that advanced dream walkers can attempt while in the dream world. They require 3 Generic Pool Points to learn and 3 blocks of training. Some of these abilities work against other dream walkers and require a dream contest to resolve. Dream Contests are resolved by rolling a D20 adding the characters MS and the characters Dream Walk Skill Level, the Character with the highest result wins. This takes a SF 3 action to perform. Dream Lock - This technique is used to keep someone in the dream even if they want to wake up. A person attempting to awaken can enter a Dream Contest to do so. Dream Ward - Creates a silvery bubble around the Dream Walker that cannot be seen through or heard through by others without the Dream Ward technique. The creator if the Dream Ward can specify a number of people up to his level of Dream Walk that can pass through the ward freely. Dream wards do not prevent people from leaving the area or waking. Dream Walkers with this technique can attempt to penetrate the wards of others via a Dream contest. The creator of the ward is fully aware of this action. Dream Sight - This technique allows the Dream Walker to observe others dreams without entering them. Any unwarded dream can be observed. Most dreamers can be manipulated to dream about waking reality and in this way can be interrogated by anyone who also has the Interrogation Techniques Skill, without even knowing that it has happened. Dream Walkers can make a perception check to become aware of the manipulation and can respond any way they see fit. Day Dream - The Dream Walker enters a semi-lucid state that allows them to Dream and be aware of their surroundings at the same time. A difficult technique to use, it can be very useful for quick communication across long distances. Day dreaming requires the Dream Walker to make a 2XMS on a D% check in order to enter the Sleep Walk State. While in the Sleep Walk State the Dream Walker cannot use any other Dream Techniques. While in the sleep Walk state the Dream Walker can perform simple tasks (no DF Checks or magic) move and speak but they will appear dazed and distracted. Awaken - A technique that is used against other dreamers to push them out of the dream world. Only a single Dream Walker can be forced awake at a time. Using this technique on an unwilling subject triggers a Dream Contest. Slip the Bounds - An advanced technique that allows a Dream Walker to physically enter the world of dreams. The Dream Walker must succeed at 2 dream contests one to enter the world of dreams and a second to exit it. Moving into the world of dreams is achievable by the dreamer being so certain that the dream world is real that the dream becomes reality and reality becomes a dream. This requires a Dream contest versus 50. To exit the dream the character must first move to the dream of an individual that is dreaming at the place where the want to appear. The farther away the exit point is from the point where the dreamer entered the more reality will resist the change. The dream walker must succeed at a dream contest vs 10 per Galactic Hex that they wish to travel. If the contest fails the character must make a save vs mind modified by the amount they failed by or gain a random insanity and spend the next 4 hour block trapped in a nightmarish half-reality. Transdimensional Lore (Domestic Skill) Players with this Skill can understand the intricacies of transdimensional theory and how it applies to systems within their reality. This specialized knowledge, includes advanced theories on Ley Lines, multivesral balance, and harmonic convergence. With this knowledge it is possible for characters to determine when harmonic convergence will take place, the optimal location(s) for interacting with transdimensional phenomena, and how to use technology and magic to manipulate transdimensional energies within their own dimension. This includes but is not limited to wormhole theory, Trans D Weaponry, Trans D communication, Ley line transportation , Trans D energy disruption etc. DF18 Light State Fist of the Light bonus power. Once per combat, SF 3 physical action to gain +10 STR and +10 DR for 10 segments. Lose 50 DC (no RF) when activated. PROJECTS Category:Space Junk